1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin substrate made of a flexible material and including a surface to which a component is to be mounted, a component mounted resin substrate in which the component is mounted to the resin substrate, and a method of manufacturing the component mounted resin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, component mounted resin substrates have very often been used in a variety of electronic devices. The component mounted resin substrate includes a resin substrate and an electronic component. The electronic component is mounted to the resin substrate.
Japanese Patent No. 3855947, for example, discloses a structure in which a semiconductor bare chip is mounted to a surface of a flexible substrate having thermoplastic properties. The semiconductor bare chip is joined to the flexible substrate by ultrasonic joining.
There is a difficulty in applying a joining method of heating an entire substrate, such as a solder reflow, to the flexible substrate having thermoplastic properties. The joining method of heating an entire substrate causes a risk that the flexible substrate is softened or melted and is deformed.
Even when ultrasonic joining is utilized, instead of heating of an entire substrate, a portion of the flexible substrate tends to soften and deform due to frictional heat generated by the ultrasonic joining. Furthermore, because ultrasonic vibration is absorbed due to flexibility of the flexible substrate, it is difficult to achieve the ultrasonic joining with sufficient joining strength. Thus, a joining defect is more likely to occur.